Progenitor Wars
by Kefka VI
Summary: Ash and eight other friends develop powers from the Nine Progenitor Dragons and they must overcome pure evil.  Fanfic is much better than summary. AAML Updates will be less frequent due to my other fic
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

I don't own Pokemon

Five billion years ago,

An egg hatched, creating the Alpha deity Arceus. It then split itself into 9 parts. The beings created, Dialga and Palkia, started time and space. Then Groudon, Kyorgre, and Rayquaza created the planet. Then the God of Life, Ho-Oh, and the God of Death, Giratina, started the basic organisms. Lugia and Darkrai created seasons and night respectively, establishing the concept of time on early life. The beasts were known as the 9 dragons. If all 9 Dragons remerge into Arceus, infinite power would be unlocked. Seven years ago, a man with the power to reform Arceus and control all of that power had risen. So the 9 dragons chose nine people as vessels of their power to annihilate this unspeakable evil. The progenitor wars have begun.

Pure Energy

A beautiful coliseum appears on the horizon. The beautiful red and amazing architecture give the perfect background to a great contest stage. The semi-finals of the Sinnoh Pokemon Grand Festival are about to begin. The four semi-finalists appear. One is a brown haired girl in a crimson dress. Another one is a green haired man in an ebon tux. A blue haired girl in a pink dress. And a red haired girl in blue body armor with a helmet that blocks the face.

"Four people have made it this far but only one will make it out on top. Will it be May and her Blaziken, Drew and his Flygon, or Dawn and her Empoleon. It could even be the peviously unknown Aquata and her Milotic. The judges have finished the pairings and are about to announ…"

"That won't be necessary," shouted Aquata. "I'll take you all on at once."

May dumbfound, responds, "If you wish to die?!"

"Then let's get this over with!"

The crowd's excitement level is going off the charts. Ash is unsuccessfully trying to shut it out.

"This isn't noise I can feel the primal energy of the crowd itself." Ash is shocked Brock has the same problem.

The excitement isn't do bad that Ash can't focus on the battle but the problem is that is it feels so alien.

"Ash notices also that the red haired Aquata appears to feel the energy but seems to embrace it.

"This fight will start now," said the announcer.

May, Drew, and Dawn toss their poke balls with a look of confidence in their eyes. Aquata however destroys their looks by sending out her Milotic with a jet of water from her hand. In an attempt to end the fight quickly, May uses Blast Burn, Drew uses Hyper Beam, and Dawn uses Hydro Cannon at the same time on Aquata's Milotic. She however whispers, "Substitute," so none of her opponents' moves do anything. She uses the recharge time to launch a devastating Surf and KO them all in one shot.

The energy of the crowd is so intense that Ash and Brock pass out. Aquata gathers enough strength to take the trophy before even she passes out. When she hits the ground, her helmet breaks in half.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Progenitor Wars

Note I do not own Pokemon

Part 2

Dragon of Life

"It has begun. Soon, the universe will be mine!"

Ash is in a morgue with 5 dead people and Ho-Oh behind him.

"Ash, this is the final test. If you succeed in reviving the dead you will awaken and become a vessel of my power. Should you fail, you will never wake up."

"Revive the dead? That is ridiculous!"

"The strongest healer can bring a man back to life if his soul remains but only if they are willing. These people are willing. Look into their souls not their bodies" "I guess I have no choice. I'll do it. As long as I can go back home."

Ash laid his hand on a murdered man and Ash gets a pulse. Then a breath. And finally, a word.

"Thanks!"

Ash felt exhausted but felt he can finish the job.

"Don't push yourself too hard, keep this up and you'll die. Healing is proportional to energy, use it up and you die!"

Ash felt shaken by the prospect but never the proceeds to heal everyone else.

"Good job Ash. Ash, that name is no longer your truename." Ash's name floats up and disintegrates. "Your new name is this." The words Dragon of Life floated in front of Ash's face. Once you leave your powers won't be this strong but, you have the potential to unlock all of my power. The other eight dragons exist and you know them for they have already awakened or have just awoken. You have met them at one point in your life and now you can join them. Be warned though, an incredible evil has awakened seven years ago. Our powers held him at bay but now, we must fight him or the universe will be destroyed. That is why you now have my power. I'm departing to safety now so, AWAKEN from this training!"

Please Review I know this sucks but it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Secrets

I don't own Pokemon.

Ash awoke to find himself in a large gunmetal grey room. He assumed it was a hospital since he saw a vital signs reader but it just seemed too dreary. The room was huge but it had no light except for the ceiling light. In fact the only redeeming trait the room had was the giant plush Garchomp and a wide screen TV.

He walked through the door and sees that the door is marked Cynthia Ketchum. He remembered the Garchomp and realized that it was the champion of Sinnoh's room and not a hospital room but Ketchum was his last name so why did her room have his last name. Assuming it was a typo he walked forward until he saw the room marked Misty Waterflower. Knocking he entered and saw a woman wearing the exact same helmet he saw at the Grand Festival. The crack showed a girl around Ash's age with blue eyes and red hair.

"Misty, long time no see." remarked Ash.

"Ash?!" responded Misty. "I knew this day would come even though I prayed for it not to happen. I guess I have some explaining to do."

Note that the next chapter will involve a fairly controversial issue in the Pokemon anime community so you have been warned. Please review and don't flame me after I post the next part.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Ash's Past

I don't own Pokemon. I'm going by the Japanese cannon which doesn't have Oak write a poem for Ash's mom and the prophecy in Power of One references a powerful trainer rather than Ash specifically.

"The truth Ash is that I planned to go with you as soon as I saw you." Ash was shocked as he was under the impression that Misty was only tagging along till he paid her back. "Your dad asked me to accompany you. Your dad left when you were two because the town you used to live in was obliterated by Team Rocket. Your parents agreed that they would each raise one kid. You got Delia and Cynthia got your dad."

"Good one Mist."

"I'm not joking. I met your dad when I was five. My sisters said I was worthless so I ran into the snow covered night. I nearly froze to death when I saw Cynthia and her dad. Silver and Cynthia were so nice. (Note: Silver was the Moltres obsessed guy in Pokemon Chronicles and said he knew Ash) He explained I would eventually awaken and become the Dragon of Water and for some reason I felt as I already known that I was different. He told me that he had a son who would start on a Pokemon journey when he was ten and that he was the Dragon of Life. He told me he would need someone to watch him and he chose me. That is why the room you woke up in said Cynthia Ketchum since she is your sister. Your dad is in his room preparing one for you if you want to see him. I'll help you talk to him if you can't."

"Thanks because I could use your help. I'm unsure whether or not to hate Silver or love him."

"Ash he split the family because he loves you. My parents died when I was very young. My sisters hated me. Your dad and Cynthia were the only ones who cared for me. He's like my dad."

"If he loves you, that's good enough for me. Let's go!"

Please R&R and don't flame me


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The Dragons' Power

I don't own Pokemon but I own this fic.

Ash and Misty walked down the hall. Neither said anything. Misty knew that Ash was full of turmoil as they approached Silver and Delia's room. They walked in and noticed a tall grey haired man sitting with _A Brief History of Time._ He looked up and spoke.

"Ash, I've haven't seen you since you were two. When Misty brought you here I…"

"Save it! What was so dangerous that you deserted mom and me?!"

"You deserve an explanation at the least. Very well…"

Alarms go off everywhere.

"Celadon City is under assault from Team Rocket."

"Ash, take this." Silver gives Ash two scimitars. "You, Misty, Cynthia, and Brock can handle this. You can channel your power through the blades. Also take this armor. You must hurry!"

"Let's go Misty!"

"Ash, you have to get on the armor."

After a few minutes Ash appears in crimson armor holding his swords.

"I'm ready! I think I can teleport so, don't worry."

They teleport into the park in Celadon and right after they appear, Cynthia and Brock teleport in also. Cynthia has black armor and Brock has gunmetal armor. They all see a rocket shot at the department store. Brock by raising his hand causes stone to appear in front of the store blocking the rocket. Misty shoots water into the rocket launcher so it short circuits. Cynthia teleports next to that Rocket member by simply touching him kills him. Ash takes a map the Rocket had in his pocket.

"We should head to their camp."

Next chapter, I'll reveal some of Ash's power and the rest of the dragons. Also, the next chapter will be fairly violent. The next few chapters after ch 6 will be focused on Pokeshipping so they'll be a bit funnier. Max is one of the Dragons but don't worry, his personality is very different Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Power's of the Life Dragon

I don't own Pokemon

Ash and his group walked into the enemy camp ad by catching them by surprise , were able to

kill all of the rockets there. However, one managed to fire 1 bullet at Misty before he died.

Ash without thinking took the bullet.

"Misty I love you."

"No Ash."

Ash felt every blood vessel in the brain burst and felt greater pain than he ever felt before.

"Dammit Ash don't give up on me now." She checked his pulse and was surprised that he

was still alive. "We must teleport him to the hospital in our base immediately.

"I've never seen anything like this." said the doctor. "All of damage seems to be healing."

"I knew it, my son really is the Dragon of Life." exclaimed Silver.

One week later

"Each of you were chosen by one of the Nine Dragons to be their partner." said Silver

"Ash was chosen by Ho Oh,"

"Gary was chosen by Lugia."

"Misty was chosen by Kyogre."

"Paul was chosen by Darkrai."

"Max was chosen by Rayquaza."

"Cynthia was chosen by Giratina."

"Brock was chosen by Groudon."

"My wife was chosen by Palkia."

"And I Silver was chosen by Dialga."

"You each have developed powers relating to your element. Ash, that energy you felt at the Grand Festival was the

base energy of the nine elements." "Brock, you have taken your secret identity has Stone and Ash as Rebirh."

"I'm proud of all of you. The Dragonic Order gladly welcomes all of you."

Evening

"Mist, want to get dinner?" asked Ash.

"Duh!" replied Misty. "But is Pikachu coming?"

"Yes" answered Ash

"Pikachu" (I always go to dinners with Ash)

Later that Evening.

The Chinese restaurant wasn't formal so Ash wore his black shirt and red and white jacket and Misty wore her shorts and yellow t-shirt.

When they sat down, Ash saw Brock and Cynthia having dinner at the booth next to their's.

"I would like the hardest liquor you've got."

"Ash!"

Ash calmly pointed to where Brock and Cynthia were sitting.

"I'll have what he's having."

"Cynthia I love you so.."

CROGUNK

Brock gets poison jabbed.

Misty then says, "Um Crogunk, it might be hard to understand but I think Cynthia is really interested in Brock.

"What you four like to order?"

Ash ordered the cashew chicken.

Misty ordered the same thing Ash is having.

Cynthia ordered the roast duck.

Brock ordered the roast beef.

After having their food.

"Would you men and your dates like dessert."

"Misty is not my, oh wait!" "The four of us would like the apple pie."

"Pika"(I like apples)

"Me and my Brock have to get back to the Order base."

"Me and Misty are going to go on a long walk in the park."

"Pi" (I've waited for this for awhile)

"You said it old buddy." said Ash.

"Misty there is something I've been wanting to say for a long time."

Ash wrapped his arms around her and put his lips on her's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yes, keep kissing because that kiss will be the last one you ever make." said ???.

The man appeared to be around Ash's age and had red hair.

Ooh clifhanger

Note, after awakening, a Dragon can fully understand pokespeak.

Also, should I use their real names or their secret identity names. EX, Ash or Rebirth


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rise of Pure Darkness.

I don't own Pokemon.

Ash takes out his scimitars and Misty takes out her double ended trident (a la Nataku)

??? Manifests two Aura rapiers from his hand, ebony in colour.

Ash's blades collided with the man's own. Ash then attempts to land a double overhead blow, but ??? is too quick, and blocks both of the attacks. Ash, due to a reflex, winces for a qn uarter-second in amazement that something so insubstantial-looking could withstand the force of his swords, before he corrected his thinking and remembering that it was Aura. But it is that brief moment of hesitation that gives ??? a chance to lunge at both of Ash's sides with his light, nimble sabers. Ash's large and rather cumbersome scimitars are too slow to parry the attack--but that doesn't matter, as, at that point, Misty slams her double-trident into ???'s chest, robbing him of wind, and sending ??? flying ten feet backwards. "Th-Thanks," gasped Ash. "Well, it'd be difficult for you to pay me back for wrecking my bike if you were dead, wouldn't it?" replied Misty. As soon as ??? lands on his back, he springs right back up to his feet, without even pausing to catch his breath, charges at the two like an angry Rhyhorn, feints to their lower right, then follows up with an overhead slash. But Ash and Misty sprint in opposite directions, and ??? misses. "Impressive," comments ???. Then Misty rushes at ???, causing him to sidestep to his left--and narrowly misses one of Ash's scimitars. "Most impressive," states ???. Then, with lightning speed, he flicks three paralysis darts at each of them, and they suddenly can barely move--even breathing is frustratingly difficult. Holding his sabers at each of their throats??? says, "Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. The choice is yours. You just have to behave yourselves, or you could find yourself without any say in the matter."  
"HANDS OFF BUB!"  
"Hmm, Silver I knew you'd come. Very well but don't forget the name Benito head of Team Rocket."  
Comments of ???'s name

A/N ??? is your rival from GSC

A/N, My best friend Delta wrote most of this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Nightmare Aura

I don't own Pokemon

This'll be a short chapter

"Who was that guy dad?"

"Benito, Giovanni's son. He can manifest negative aura."

"Negative aura?"

"When Arceus split himself, two universes were created. The positive and the negative. We exist in the positive universe. Those blades Benito created were negative."

"He must have come from the negative universe."

"That explains how he was able to make the blades."

"Father, I would like to take Misty and Max to Orudoran to get Sir Aaron's gloves. They'll enhance my aura powers. That should double my aura power."

"Permission granted."

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Son understands

Kefka 666 doesn't own Pokemon but he does own this fic and Saroc.

"When do the three of us leave Ash?" asked Misty.

"Tomorrow" replied Ash.

They were going to dinner so Misty was wearing a tight knee-length aqua dress. It really made Mist look hotter. I mean Ash knew she wasn't flat but she really looked more mature.

"Ash I was wondering, why'd you forgive your dad so quickly?"

"I'll tell you if you kiss me."

"I was going to anyways."

They French kiss and then FLASHBACK TIME!

Ash sees Silver sitting on the couch in his mom's house watching TV.

"Ash I just finished watching you win the Silver and Hoenn Conferences."

(A/N, Ash should have won.)

"Thanks."

After several seconds, Ash broke the silence

"Why did you leave us?"

"It was too dangerous."

"Mom is the Spatial Dragon she would have no problems taking care of us."

"Ash, I did not want to show you this but, I lost this when Cynthia and I were looking for the other Dragons."

Silver lifted up his sleeve and Ash was shocked. Silver's left arm was entirely mechanical.

"It happened when Cynthia and I were in the Gradac Desert looking for the Dragon of Darkness."

FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK

10 years ago

Cynthia and Silver were standing in the middle of the desert and Silver was holding a five year old boy.

"Do you think we lost Team Rocket dad?"

Seeing 1,000 Rockets in the distance Silver says "No!"

"We can't teleport since we just warped here."

Cynthia releases her Garchomp and draws her scythe.

"Put the kid on Salamence, we have some killing to do."

Silver draws his chakrams and each of them uses Swords Dance.

Silver than throws the chakrams and his Salamence uses Dragon Claw killing a bunch of Rockets. Cynthia does the same thing with her scythe and together they waste 998 of them thanks to Sivers ability to stop time and Cynthia's ability to cause massive death. However, Silver's left arm was bleeding badly. All that was left was a woman with Silver hair and a man cloaked in ninja gear.

"I am Saroc, give me and J the boy and you will live."

"I'll die before that happens," replied Silver.

"That's the idea," said J.

She sends out her Salamence and Saroc sends out his Drapion.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam," ordered J.

The blast knocks them fifty feet and sends Silver right into the claws of Drapion.

Saroc orders "Cross poison!"

"NO DAD!"

Silver's left arm comes right off.

"Now, we will kill you all!" yelled J. When suddenly, our heroes all teleport.

End flashback within flashback.

"I don't think if Darkrai had not awaked Paul to himself, we would have all died my son."

End flashback

"I see Ash."

End chapter

A/N: I haven't shown it yet but, Paul is still a jerk and in a later chapter, I'll explain it all.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Assassin of the Wind appears part 1

Character ages

Misty 18

Ash 18

Paul 15

Silver 50

Deliah 45

Max 12

Brock 20

Cynthia 25

Gary 18

I don't own Pokemon otherwise we would have our old voice actors.

A/N: Max is really OOC but it seems like an improvement. Also this chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 9.

A Blue haired boy barely even twelve sat on a tall tree with no leaves as it was in the dead of winter. He wore armor that was forest green with red and yellow stripes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I was reluctant to become the Assassin of the Wind," he said to himself. He then started to remember his life before he took up the title.

Four years ago

"ABSOLUTELY NO MAX!" shouted a tall man with black hair and a red jacket.

"But dad, I got a 105 on the early trainer's test. If you sign this form I can go on a Pokemon journey."

"You're not TEN and it requires more than book smarts to become a trainer!"

"I know, and I have all the other skills."

"The answer is no!"

"Why? Is it because you care about me, or it that you don't want your precious gym badge taken by your superior son!" Not relenting Max continued, "I'll show DAD! I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"

Max ran off into the dark of winter alone.

He was traveling for hours fighting off cold and hunger but eventually collapsed due to exhaustion.

"I can't die here, not until I prove to my dad that I'm stronger than him.

Max's will was strong but eventually fell unconscious.

He awoke to find himself on a tower in the middle of the ocean.

"Greetings my friend."

Max turned and saw a giant green serpent.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rayquaza God of the Sky."

"What do want?"

"Oooh looks like someone needs an attitude adjustment."

"I am goanna kill you!"

"Now calm down, there's no need for that, I just to talk."

"About what?" inquired Max still not letting his guard down.

"Why about you of course?"

To be continued

Sorry about the time between updates


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Assassin of the Wind appears part 2

Kefka 666 doesn't own Pokemon Nintendo does

Last time, Max was recalling how he became the Assassin of the Wind and had fallen unconscious. He then met the God of the Sky, Rayquaza.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Max still a bit angry.

"About your destiny," replied Rayquaza.

"You have all of my power locked within your body child and it is now time for you to be able to use that power."

"How do I unlock it?"

"All you need to do is jump off the tower."

"WHAT?!"

"If you hold your hands out you can create a cushion of air and land without a hitch."

"Incase you're reluctant though."

Rayquaza than whipped Max with his tail off the tower.

"I guess I have no choice," said Max as he held out his hands.

To his surprise, he felt nothing when he reached the bottom.

"Good, my powers are yours Dragon of Air. Now get lost, I have a hot date tonight."

Max awoke to find himself in a cabin with a man with Silver hair and a woman with blonde hair cooking.

"Who are you two?" asked Max.

"My name is Silver and this is my daughter Cynthia."

"Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion!" exclaimed Max.

"Yep I'm her."

"Wow! Are you going to tell my dad?"

"No kid," replied Silver. "I know that you are the Dragon of Air."

"I want to give you three things."

Silver than gave Max green armor, two daggers, and a trainer's license.

"The daggers you can use to channel your wind powers and that license allows you to compete in the League."

Max stood there in total awe, such kindness from complete strangers!

"I want you Max to join the Draconic Order. Evil is among us and it is up to Dragons to get rid of it."

"I accept!"

"You must choose a name to use when you dawn the armor, that name will give you protection."

Max with confidence he never felt before chose, "Assasssin of the Wind."

"Max" said Silver, "I have a son named Ash who just started journeying in this region. I want you to watch him. Now this will require you to return home but…"

"I'll do it," replied Max.

"Max I, I thank you."

So Max returned to the Petalburg City.

His dad was angry however Max told him of a man who needed him to watch his son. His dad agreed so Max started to travel with Ash, May, and Brock.

While traveling with Ash, he caught a Ralts which later became a Gallade and a Mightyena. He took these two and won in seven gyms after Ash defeated them. He saved one gym for when Ash left however, the Petalburg gym.

three ye'ars later. one year from present

Norman's POV

I walked out today and I noticed this kid in Green Armor run up to me.

He then said the strangest thing.

"Hello, dad."

"Who, who are you?' I asked.

He than took off his helmet.

I than noticed a blue haired child. My own son, Max.

Max's POV

I stared into the face of the man I dreamed of fighting for the last three years.

"What do you want son?"

"I want a badge." I replied.

"You need five badges," he said.

I calmly responded by taking out my badge case. "I can two up that. I saved yours for last. I got these when I journeyed with Ash."

"So you lied?" asked Norman

"A friend gave me a fake ID," I said still not showing any emotion.

"I can't fight you." my dad told me.

"I'm twelve now so you have no choice," I countered.

"Fine," relented Norman

My dad than went over the rules.

"I changed the rules so it is now a sudden death battle."

I responded with an emotionless, "Okay, lets battle."

My father sent out Slaking as I sent out my Gallade.

Normal POV

Gallade was much quicker so he punched Slaking with a hard Close Combat attack. However Slaking seemed to feel nothing

"My son, you are foolish. Didn't you guess I would have a Chople Berry do reduce your attack's power? Now Giga Impact Slaking."

Slaking hit Gallade hard.

Max however responded calmly, "An assassin doesn't show his true face until the time is right."

Norman realized that Gallade was still standing.

"But how?"

Max responded by saying, "Gallade has a focus sash so he held on with one HP left. Now Gallade, Slaking is slacking, two Close Combats in a row."

They hit and Slaking fell to the ground, out cold.

"I guess you win my son," said Norman. "Take your badge."

"Thank you father."

Max's POV

I went on to win the Hoenn League. Looking back, running away was the best decision I ever made. Now to go see Ash and Misty for our mission.

Do you like new Max and the Character ages?

Review otherwise I'll cry


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Adventure in the Airport

Kefka 666 doesn't own Pokemon. Nintendo does. If I did,I'd have a ferarri. This chapter is sums up the Draconic Order.

Review please. I'm sorry but I'm sick of no one reviewing.

Ash, Misty, and Max were in a busy airport waiting to board a plane to Orudoran. However, Max had bad news.

"Shit, it looks like our plane is coming in three hours late."

"Damn!" said Ash and Misty in unison.

"What's the big problem?" inquired Max.

"I was planning on taking out my favorite lady out to dinner in Orudoran."

"Who's this lady?" asked Misty already knowing the answer.

"You Mist," answered Ash.

"Oh you little love machine!" said Misty seductively as she and Ash proceed to kiss French style. Max sweatdrops.

"Um guys?" interrupted Max, "First of all, get a damn room. Second of all, JIA (Jubilife International Airport) has a relatively formal Chinese place. Our plane gets here in three and a half hours so you guys can go on a quick date."

"Thanks for the info Max," said Misty.

After Misty left Ash needed to talk to Max.

"Max, you have been in the Order longer than I have and I didn't really have a chance to talk with either of my parents can you tell me a little about it?"

Max's face tightened.

"We have to go somewhere less overt."

"Gate 15 looks abandoned."

"Good enough."

They walked over to the gate and sat down.

"Max, can you tell me the Order's history?"

"Well, it started back right after your parents had Cynthia. They started having these weird dreams about time and space. One month later, they became the Dragons of Time and Space and were told that Cynthia would become the Dragon of Death. Around this time, Giovanni turned Team Rocket into a major threat so the government contacted your parents. That is how our organization began. The government secretly funds us 35 million plus 10 million for backup cash. You see Ash. We don't exist. The Order deals with the worst of the worst so secrecy is mega important."

"So that is why we're talking here. Is the Order just us nine?"

"No, the four professors work on research and then there is the four commanders from each region."

"Who are they?"

"Lance of Kanto, Sakura (a/n There is a girl who is friends with Misty named Sakura) of Johto, Steven of Hoenn, and then there is Lucian of Sinnoh. They lead our 17,000 pokemon army."

"Can you tell me about yourself Max?"

"It is a long story but okay."

Max them told Ash his story.

"Wow! Hey Max."

"Yeah Ash."

"Want to battle?"

"Definitely."

10 minutes later

Ash's Pikachu squared off with Max's Mightyena. Misty acted as the referee.

"This will be a one on one battle, begin!"

"Mightyena, Substitute"

A clone of the ebon wolf appeared in front of the original.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

The yellow bolt hit the annihilated the clone.

"Mightyena two substitutes in a row."

"Pikachu, two thunderbolts."

The bolts hit both clones. Ash then noticed that Mightyena was eating a berry and Ash noticed that its muscles appeared to have doubled in size.

"What's going on Max?"

"Ash," responded Max, "A substitute take a ¼ of a Pokemon's energy to create and once a Pokemon gets down to ¼ of its energy, it'll eat whatever berry it was holding. In this case, Mighyena was holding a Liechi Berry raising its attack power. Now Mightyena, Sucker Punch."

_I know I can't outrun that punch so I guess I'll take Max with me._

"Pikachu when Mighyena strikes you, use Thunderbolt on yourself."

Mightyena's claw connected with the yellow rodent when a bolt of electricity is released from the mouse shocking them both. Both sides fell over, out cold.

"Both sides are unable to battle, we have a draw," said Misty.

"Mist, thanks for refereeing. Now how about that dinner," said Ash.

"No problem sweetie."

Okay, I only got 18 hits last chapter and not one person reviewed. Please review okay, or I might quit this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kefka 666 doesn't own Pokemon. Nintendo owns the game series. If I did, they would probably suck.

Nightmare

An ebon haired teen stood face to face with a silver haired man a woman with brown hair in a long ponytail. They were standing in a house in a town called Pallet. Suddenly a white light appeared and the man and the woman started to walk away into the light. As the man walked he started to speak.

"Ash our time is up, the world's fate is in your hands. Your Mother and I are proud of you."

"No Mom, No dad, NO!" said Ash as his parents disappeared.

Ash woke up suddenly and was breathing heavily. So heavy he woke up Misty who was sharing the tent with Ash (A/N Just sharing a tent nothing like that.)

"Ash, what happened?"

"I saw my mom and dad just disappear into nothing."

"Ash it's just a nightmare."

"Yeah you're probably right."

_I'm not too sure. I just can't shake the feeling that Darkrai is telling me something._

Ash was in the forest near the Tree of Beginning with his girlfriend Misty and his friend Max. They were heading towards the Tree to find the gloves which would make manipulating aura easier. Max was already up cooking breakfast.

"You should probably get these pancakes while they're hot."

Misty and Max devoured their pancakes while Ash didn't even touch them.

"Are you alright Ash?" asked Misty.

"Yeah Mist, I'm just not hungry."

"Well there's a first. What's the damn problem?"

"My dream," replied Ash.

"It's just a dream Ash."

"Not necessarily Misty," said Max. "Darkrai can see into the future. It could be well; Ash might be having a vision. What happened in your vision?"

"I saw my parents walk into light and saying that "their time is up."

"I see. Ash I have no easy way of saying this but I talked to Paul about dreams since Darkrai chose him. Darkrai can see into the future. Ash, be prepared to loose your parents."

Ash was shocked. He only knew his dad for only a little over a week and he would loose him and his mom.

"Can his visions be wrong?"

"Yes but they have a 70 accuracy so probably not. It's best to enjoy the time you have with them now and not let the vision distract you."

Now order members have incredible will power especially Ash but even he couldn't resist crying. Misty could do nothing except hug the one she loves.

Okay everyone, School is starting soon so I will be updating less frequently.

Review, it is good for you.


End file.
